


Grief

by Iammissingautumn



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Fighting (second chapter only), Gen, Grieving, Mild Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Some comfort, ghostinnit, some imprisonment pov, “afterlife”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammissingautumn/pseuds/Iammissingautumn
Summary: A series of short stories written right after Jack Manifold told Quackity that Tommyinnit died. Exploring the feelings and actions surrounding his death, what happens before and after.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 39





	1. Tommyinnit in prison

Nineteen days, it had been nineteen days and Tommy had been god damn sure of it. He had sat through every one of those nights, watch Dreams strange sleep schedule as his was whittled down, he had slept through the night fifteen times and it got shorter the longer it went, and then he started napping like Dream. Sleeping when he could but… and after the fifteen mark it was harder to figure out the days because he didn't want to sleep. The nightmares felt terrifyingly real. Despite that he knew night, he and an amazing internal clock. He was making through it, this was far past the seven days Sam said he'd be in here, and he was desperate to see him. Why would be come only after nineteen days? Who fucking new but he was excited! That name meant a special kind of freedom.

One away from the hours annoying Dream, one where he could feel the wind on his skin as he worked for the next upgrade for his hotel, and he'd smile at Jack Manifold as he played him like a fiddled and worked his quick tongue to get others to want to stay at his fine establishment. He'd be able to see the sky, feel the sun on his skin, feel dry without the crying rock touching him like it was now. He'd get out, see Tubbo and smile with him again. Play cat and sit on the bench, watch the sunset with his best friend. He would make it through this because it was not his time to die. It would never be his time to die and Dream confirmed long ago he would never kill him. And he didn't even have a weapon here. He was going to be okay

He was gonna make it out. And Sam would be his savior. Any minute now. 


	2. What Tommy looked like when he died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fight that lead to death looked like from the outside.

The obsidian leaked onto the ground as it often did, water sloshing in the sink that Dream was now warry of. The glow stone was the one point of light outside fo the lava covering the only possible way out, and sometimes it greeted them, beckoning them to comme forth, and Tommy understood why Dream had jumped in so many times before he had came. 

Their yells bounced around the room and were muted by the lava flowing down, but echoed up the food drop chamber. They were in such a small place, constantly confined, without the clock on the wall even the room couldn't tell the time, and maybe that was why Dream kept throwing it in the lava streaming down. Even needed to control the room around him.

It was a cold place, really Tommy's hands felt a constant damp that he had gotten used to after all his time inside. It was yelling and then it was punching, started by Tommy as these fights often were. He would throw a punch in the back, Dream instinct punched him back and Tommy would come back twice as hard as fast, though it's not like he was a strong kid.

His pockets hallowed, mirroring his malnourisihed face. He ate the potatoes he was just given, but already running low, and then having none as he fought Dream. His voice raised an octave as his nose started bleeding and he doubled over from a stommach punch.

"I have two hearts! Dream, I have two hearts!"

There's a pause, a drop in the room as panting fills the cold air. He was desperate, but the light from the glowstone just hit the mask he wore, giving it a menacing shine with Tommy's blood on the corner of it.

They argued after a moment, Tommy never closed his mouth, his words constantly seeped through the walls, attempting to make it's way through the lava andall the way to same, it never made it past the first barror. 

And then he said the wrong word, even on two hearts and no potatoes he didn't know how to close his mouth. 

Dream punched him with a potato in hand, straight to the cheek. And then he did it again, and again. The room knew of the promise he had made to Sapnap, and what it meant but how he continued without any more hesitance. 

Dream punched and punched, anger taking over him, darkness overcoming Tommy as his eyes closed and Dream blocked the light. Even as he attempted to crawl away, as he begged for Dream to just _stop_. 

Dream kicked him, giving Tommy the last feeling of being kicked against a wall before his lights went out. Though that's what happens when you're head moved at such speed without his body going as well. 

There was a small panic throughout the prison, Sam was coming, but it was much too late. Tommy was bleeding from the back of his head, tears staining his cheeks. The blood seeped into the ground, giving the room another thing to cry about.


	3. Jack Manifold loses his reason

It had been months. Months. He had spent months planning, he built relationships around planning, all around Tommy. It was all because of him, _it was to kill him_. But now… he's dead, and nothing feels right. 

He had expected this day to come, planned it when the nukes were tested. To find some remains of his shirt or something and to slip away from Tubbo and be with Niki and, much like they did after the nukes had been successful, drinks and laugh and joke. Smile and play songs as they finally reached their goal. They were perfect together! They would have killed him and it would have been great, _the best duo would have done the best crime._

But he hadn't done this one. Dream did it. He was in jail, they had been in jaill. Really, he had been taking a break recently, "allowing" Tommy to take advantage of him as they hung out. Allowing for Tommy to think he was in control when he was a week away from coming up with a way to kill him for the final time.

But all those ideas were useless now, they were all worth nothing at this point. Because Tommy was dead, he wasn't coming back. And it was wrong. This was wrong.

Now, he can't even decipher if Tommy was brought back and he was killed if he would be happy. Was his plan the thing that needed to do it to make it good? To make him happy?

He had a feeling that wasn't the case.

It was strange, he devoted months to Tommy, never in a _friend_ way like Tubbo might feel, but in a _this is all because of you_. But now he was gone. There was no one else to blame, Dream was still in prison and it had all been them.

So what now.

  
He almost felt useless, burning down his house was probably not the way to go about this. But he had already lost all three of his canon lives and he crawled out of hell and took them all back just so he could get back of Tommy.

It was all because of Tommy.

So living now, keeping anything he had before. That was wrong, if Tommy was gone, if Tommy had gotten what he deserved after taking _everything_ Jack had once loved then… then now it wasn't time to keep anything he had in the past. That was for a dead man, and you'd think he would have felt a rebirth after coming back to life but… he only felt new now.

And hallow. He felt very hallow.


	4. Antfrost celebrates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re: wrote this before BBH stream last night so sorry if this doesn’t align how they actually reacted, all I know of how he seemed when Jack told him the news. 
> 
> Comments r always appreciated <3

It was a celebration. The news made it hard to not smile, he didn't want to be a dick but he was excited. Bad and him had been scheming about this themselves for awhile and the fact the problem just took care of itself was a relieving thing. He didn't have to try to hard nor did they have to extend resources. They were able to just sit and do their usual work and they could succeed, it was a good stroke forward for the chaos in the server. Sure, Tommy encouraged a lot of fighting but lately he was nothing more than a nuisance, someone who was against the egg and someone who just… worked on his own hotel. Barely bothering others in any sense that meant problems. 

He was peaceful now, not useful, the Bad Lands didn't need him. Sure Captain Puffy and Sam didn't like the idea but… looks like Sam came around. Because he had to have allowed that, right? It had been seven days and Ant was a guard, he knew the rules, Tommy should have been let out. So it looks like he was willingly to let the prison work in their favor, even if covertly. 

All of that didn't matter at now, what mattered was the decorations. This wasn't gonna be anything like Shlatt's, but this was going to be a good time. A happy time. He wasn't alone in seeing Tommy as the villain, or else Jack Manifold wouldn't have taken the hotel so quickly. Yes, everyone was on their side secretly. It was a bad secret, but they were all happy. They were. 


	5. Technoblade hears news

Getting the news was a shock really, he had… he didn't like Tommy. They had worked together, all of them had been together in Pogtopia, close quarters as Wilbur lost his marbles and they tried to take down the Manberg government. But of course, they started a new one, a new betrayal. He stuck with a few people and they started exactly what he stood against immediately. They were traitors, everyone in the crowd. The only help around was Wilbur who helped destroy the place with him, not exactly intertwined plans but they still worked hand in untouched hand. No contact was needed for them to arrive to the same conclusion, Manberg should be destroyed. 

Later on that very government that formed out of the ashes of what they tried to destroy attempted to  _ kill _ him. After he had given up his own ways, after he and decided to live a peaceful life and stay away from any of the nation bullshit they continued. But they still tried to kill him, and more physically they took everything he valued while threatening an innocent pet of his. He hated them, made his blood boil as they put him on the stand. 

But Tommy came. He didn't want Tommy there, but the kid had been… he didn't look good. Like a sadder more normal crazy-Wilbur. Like he had been through something and he obviously wouldn't have dug a home out under his basement if he hadn't needed to be there. 

There was happiness that came in trusting him, he never put all his apples in the pogtopia basket, he was smarter than that, but it was different this time. Techno was taking the kid in, he was taking  _ Theseus _ in. He'd help that kid be everything he hadn't been before. In allowing Tommy to help him he'd give him the good, teach him to be on his side. He'd be a special weapon.

But over time he was more than a mirror of the old myth, he was a kid. Braces and worn bandana, with something hurting his heart and making him stick so close to Techno. He was a good kid, reckless but they formed something good, a team like no other.

That is also why he waited to tell him about the part where he wanted to destroy New L'Manberg. He waited till they got most of their stuff back, really he was planning on not telling him but he… trusted the kid to some extent. Could almost call him a friend. 

So he told them, the conversation wasn't full of depth but it was obvious he didn't want to hurt Tubbo, as predicted. 

The betrayal wasn't predicted. After standing up to Dream on his behalf, he didn't expect him to leave his side. To side with that nation after he threw him out. That kid, rotten kid, he went back to those that destroyed him. 

Dream hadn't understood what Techno had been saying when he talked about Theseus the first time. Weird homeless dude thought he was talking about himself, but it was Tommy. So the news… the news that Dream was the one that killed him. Dream had just been accidentally right. About the wrong person, but still. Maybe it would be more poetic if Techno had killed him. But this wasn't a myth, it was a story he'd deal with later.

The current problem he was more worried about, was how he was going to break it to Phil.


	6. Tubbo doesn’t believe

Sam delivered the news and immediately Tubbo knew it wasn’t real. It hadn’t been! There was no way he had died. Tubbo had heard of Tommy dying before and it wasn’t true then, it wasn’t now. They had spent so much time together, had looked death in the eyes, _Tubbo had said he would die for Tommy._ It wasn’t Tommy’s time to die. It was never his time to die and it hadn't happened. Simple as that.   
  


Ranboo backed him up, him and Tommy had been at a rocky place when Ranboo came along but he knew as well. Tommy didn’t die. He sat right next to Tubbo at the hotel and also said he probably wasn’t dead. He wasn't! And they knew it. Sam was being dramatic. Misread some information. 

Lord knows when Tubbo had gone to his island, saw everything blown to smithereens and a large large tower that went up and up and up that he assumed death on Tommy. Assumed that he was to blame, he put Tommy in exile and Tommy died in it. But he hadn't! Tommy showed up just a week later, crossbow in hand as they threatened Connor’s life. Tommy wasn’t dead then and he wasn’t dead now 

Right?


	7. Sapnap reflects on the murdered and the murdee

Sapnap had put in the effort, he never felt like he was good at connecting to any power but Dream was his friend, it was different then just power. But he still liked Tommy, they weren't close but he was a charming enough kid that he wanted to support in anyway he could. And Tommy apologized, they were on good grounds now.

Sapnap had put the effort in. He visited Dream, tried to talk to him. Look him in his eyes. His best friend. He loved him to death, he was his person, he talked to him often and he hung out with him so much before this. Yet he claimed to cut all his ties but still wants to talk. Sapnap was trying though, he sent the message to Ranboo, tried to get George to visit. In return of Dream making a promise to be better.

But his effort was in vein, Dream killed Tommy, despite his effort.


	8. Quackity feels shaken

Quackity had been working hard, you had to work hard when you were in his position. Bad had gone to the dark side, Karl was getting loopy and Sapnap was a bit too… emotional for him at the moment. This wasn't to say he was avoiding his fiances, he loved them very much, it was just that his work was his escape. A nice break from any of the weird shit, there was no egg, no communicating or relationship things in the casino. No, there was just the good old casino, work, and beautiful beautiful money.

Working with Jack Manifold was a choice of strategy, he had to make sure he had an ally, and starting with a fancy hotel owner was a good start. Especially with someone who seemed to be not too scared of doing a bit of under the table type stuff. He was to be a good ally. 

It was their second day of working together that he thought, shit maybe he chose wrong. Unlike last time the man couldn't seem to speak up, he seemed to be starting stuff and insinuating things that just didn't make sense. Jack wasn't being straight forward and focused and that was important to him, in order to have a strong ally in Jack he needed those qualities. 

And then a few too many name drops of Tommy brought the truth out, it was an icy one. 

He had worked with him, had envisioned the butcher army as one with Tommy. He thought out of everyone Tommy would have gotten a good kick out of that group. And then when they all seemed to be on the same page back in New L'Manberg Tubbo flipped the script, made a choice without him. He sided with Tommy there, he was also fiances with Shlatt, if anyone were to know what he would do it would be Quackity. And overriding their opinions and making his own decision was exactly that. 

Quackity had been pissed, and he hadn't really seen Tommy after that.

  
  


Quackity had left New L'Manberg as soon as he could, he wasn't lingering in a place bound to be blown up. He knew what happened last night, and he didn't think they were lying when Techno and Dream promised to destroy the place. 

Quackity pushed a bit in after that, focused on his fiances, on helping them and then… starting hsi business. 

Tommy was a weird kid, but easily his favorite. He could have made a good business partner, he could have made a good friend. 

Quackity shook himself out of his stuttering and low voice, the endless shake in his tone. He couldn't rid it, but he wouldn't let it affect business. He had to… he had to work. He cared about Tommy. He had to work, he had to get back to it, away from the stupid hotel and back to work. Back to the casino, work, and the beautiful beautiful money that was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite one out of these, please leave a comment if you guys enjoy, it’s what makes me want to do this more <3


	9. Sam Nook seeks revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robot craves to kill <3

Sam Nook loved Tommy in the approximate way a robot could love a human. He used love because there didn't seem to be a better word for it. Devotion felt off and it wasn't like he looked at Tommy to be some kind of god. He was simply a care taker, he looked after Tommy, taught him how to work for himself or make deals without stealing. He protected Tommy. Made sure he was safe as they went by day to day. He was to help him achieve his goal, a simple hotel. On top of that he was to do as Sam said. And Sam said to protect him and make him learn. 

He wasn't sure how it worked, he was just persistent, though Sam fashioned him like the kid's favorite game except a personal thing made exclusively for him. It for Tommy, a kid who lost playful times as he was locked away from friends and loved ones, to remind him others still cared for him, and to give him others to care for. Sam made Sam Nook for that, to help Tommy in the ways he couldn't reach. He was the warden and made sure his abuser stayed in, and Sam Nook was his friend, a more every day person. 

So when Sam Nook got the news, independent of Sam himself, he broke a little. He wasn't supposed to exist in a world without Tommy, or- he was but he had little purpose now. And he was more than a robot, Sam was a gentle man. He was nice, gave Sam Nook independence of his own to his extents. So… he techncically existed outside of Tommy.

But he didn't wish to. He didn't have anything to fill his days without Tommy, the idea of being without him seemed wrong. He was supposed to help Tommy, to kill any in his way or those who were trying to use it, hence why he killed Jack Manifold and often threatened him. 

  
And if he couldn't protect him more, he would instead kill the last threat to him. Of course, going against Sam was against technical code, but Tommy was put even before Sam's word. So if he had to fight to get avenge him, he would. Sam Nook grabbed SAMNOOKS IRON WILL and opened the gate, he was heading to the prison.   



	10. Wilbur comforts him

Wilbur had been content enough, he was alone and enjoying his peace as he often did around this time. He relaxed, stayed away from anything before, he had no idea what was happening below but he knew Tommy had won. He'd probably be back, but until then he'd enjoy his momentary peace.

But that's when he heard… the cussing. Pained and low, and he felt the world change. Similar to being ripped open as he tried to keep still. He hadn't expected for something to happen so quickly, this hadn't been indicated before. It happened quickly and then Tommy was there. 

Wilbur had stood up at the noise, and once the blonde hair boy with a bleeding nose looked up to him, tears fell. 

The kid got up to his feet, running quickly to him and Wilbur froze, confused as to what was exactly happening. 

The kid wrapped his arms around him, bearing his head into his chest, and holding him tight. It took Wilbur a moment to respond, the kid was still cussing through tears. Wilbur hugged him, trying to fit the pieces together. This was the person supposed to bring him back, the kid he loved to the overworld and back. But he was here now… and he was…

He was crying.

He seemed beyond broken, in a deeper way then death though there is no way that could help. 

Wilbur hushed him, keeping him close. Wilbur was.. Confused to say the least. 

Though one thing was clear, Tommyinnit was dead.


End file.
